


Is There Any Good Left In Me?

by orphan_account



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophomore year is great. You’re more comfortable with the routine of training and school, until someone comes and throws that routine off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sophomore year in college would be great for Kelley, if the little sister she had gotten assigned when the incoming freshman came in wasn’t so cute. Of course, that was all Ali’s doing. She made sure that once she caught Kelley watching her that the entire team conspired against her and made sure that she got her as her little sister. It wouldn’t be that big of a deal if the coaches didn’t go along with the big sister little sister thing so much. There would be days where they set up drills to work specifically with your big or little sister. It didn’t help that the entire team, spare a few people, stayed in the same house on campus. Ali had also made sure that the oh so conveniently open room right next to Kelley’s was taken by Christen. Ali’s own room was right across the hall from Christen’s so that mean when Kelley would lounge around in Ali’s room with her she could see Christen reading in her room. Tonight the senior had decided to bring out the rum and beer and have a party in their house. And knowing Ali, Kelley was tense for good reasons. She had had gotten enough beers in her to get a good buzz going, and even though she wouldn’t admit it she had watched Christen take enough shots of vodka to know that she was feeling pretty good too.

“Okay children it’s time for big little beer pong,” Kate announced.

“I call the table first!” Kelley yelled before realizing she would have to go grab Christen to bring her over.

“Go get Chris,” Kate told her as she grabbed her own freshman. She cringed at the nickname that she knew Christen didn’t like, but Kelley didn’t have to look too hard, she could hear her laugh over the crowd. She found Ali talking to her and they got suspiciously quiet once she walked over. She would take note of that to casually sneak in a question to Ali for that later.

“Hey we’re playing beer pong with our little’s and I have table fist so you’ve got to come with me,” Kelley said first to Ali and then to Christen.

“Oh I’m not that good at beer pong,” Christen said sheepishly.

“Don’t worry Kelley’s a champ she’ll carry you on her back even if you are good,” Ali said before she ran away to go find Lindsay Taylor.

“I’m not that good, but I’ll teach you,” Kelley said holding out a hand for Christen to take.

“Is this a normal thing for them to make the freshman drink?” Christen asked. Her hands were soft, Kelley already knew this, but playing defense on someone doesn’t really give you the same feeling. It wasn’t like Kelley was too shy to talk to Christen, she talked to her all the time, it was just that she liked her so much no matter how close they were, very close, she still got flustered around her.

“They won’t force it, but you’re not exactly stopping them either,” Kelley pointed out.

“Have you been watching me Ms. O’Hara?” Christen teased.

“I mean I did see you take a couple shots,” Kelley said quickly. Once they got to the table she started a different conversation quickly. Christen had a tendency to get very close when she teased Kelley, and Kelley had too much alcohol in her system to trust herself to not do anything stupid.

“Are we going eye for eye to see who goes first?” Kelley asked. She could feel Christen rest on her hips when she stepped behind her to move out of the way to let someone past. She could only hope that she didn’t notice the way that Kelley stiffened because of her touch.

“I’m winning this time,” Kate told her tossing her the other ball.

“What’s eye for eye?” Christen asked. She hadn’t moved from behind Kelley, or her hands, so she rested her chin on Kelley’s shoulder. She was a couple inches taller, but the subtle height difference only meant that Christen had no problem see over Kelley’s shoulder. Kelley’s mind went to a dangerous place when she realized how close Christen’s lips were to her neck and it sent chills down her spine.

“Eye for eye is when one person for each team takes a shot, but looks each other in the eye at the same time so you don’t see where you shoot,” Kelley explained while doing the countdown with her other hand. They both ended up making the shot.

“And if you both make it?” Christen asked. She didn’t really mean to do it, but it ended out coming out more like a whisper. Kelley was growing more rigid by the second.

“We shoot eye for eye again, but if we both make it three times in a row we go to sudden death,” Kelley explained and took another shot. It ended up bouncing and making into a cup, but it wasn’t on purpose. They get first shot, but Kelley was so stiff because of Christen that she bounced without meaning to.

“We go first then?” Christen asked. She moved back to Kelley’s side and she could feel the burn where her hands had been on her hips.

“Okay new kid let’s see what you got,” Kate teased. Kelley and Kate were notorious shit talkers when it came to beer pong. Mainly because out of their team they were two of the best beer players. Kelley stuck out her arm to let Christen know she could have first shot.

“Don’t miss,” Shira said right before Christen’s shot. Shira sounded like she’d be taking after Kate this game. Of course, Christen missed her shot, but Kelley sunk hers right in the middle cup. By the end of the game Kelley had made 7 out of the 3 cups and Christen had made 3, 2 of them at the end. Shira and Kate only got 6 of their cups, but Christen was started to get tipsy. Halfway through their second game Christen had grabbed Kelley’s hand and held it over her hand while she danced on Kelley. Kelley didn’t think before she put her other hand on Christen’s hip and matched her rhythm, but Christen didn’t seem to mind. In fact she stayed in front of Kelley for the rest of the night and made sure Kelley kept her left hand on her waist. They had kept the table for 7 games until Ali and Lindsay came over to play them. Once they had beat them everyone else was starting to settle down, and by Kate’s “rules” that meant that it was time to start playing kings. Christen had ended up picking Kelley for her date when she picked an eight and when a jack is drawn Kelley isn’t surprised to find out that Christen hasn’t kissed a girl before. When Ali draws a queen and asks if Kelley would ever kiss Christen she ends up not only taking a drink, but finishing her over half full beer. Kate rules that it’s time for Kelley to go to bed even though the game hasn’t finished. It’s a good ruling, if she hadn’t Kelley probably wouldn’t have remembered anything after that. Christen and Ali end up helping Kelley to her room, mainly because they don’t want her to fall down the stairs to get upstairs. Once she had made it up the stairs she expected both of them to go back downstairs, but only Ali left.

“Hey why didn’t you go back down?” Kelley asked. She had somehow ended up with her head on Christen’s chest and she was too drunk to think that it might not be a good idea.

“I figured I’d stay until you fell asleep,” Christen shrugged. She had taken to running her hand through Kelley’s hair. Kelley would be lying if she said that Christen was making her tired by playing with her hair.

“You don’t have to do that,” Kelley slurred. What she really meant was that she was glad she did and wanted her to stay the night.

“I’m fine. I don’t really feel like playing anyway. Drinking games aren’t really my thing,” Christen admitted. Kelley only smiled and tried not to laugh. “What?”

“They aren’t you’re thing because you don’t like losing,” Kelley laughed.

“That’s not true! I’m just not good at them,” Christen said pretending to be shocked.

“Trust me I know. My back was hurting all night from carrying you,” Kelley teased.

“Please you sucked on the last cup. Without me you would’ve lost to an epic comeback every game,” Christen said.

“Yeah you were pretty clutch. They should call you KO,” Kelley said mocking a punch to the jaw so she knew she meant knock out.

“That’s technically assault,” Christen said. Kelley propped herself up on her elbow so that she could look her in the eye.

“You like me too much you wouldn’t do shit,” Kelley said.

“I don’t know I don’t think I like you as much as you do me,” Christen teased. Kelley could feel heat creep up her neck and knew she was blushing.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Kelley said quickly.

“When you didn’t answer Ali’s question, did that mean you would?” Christen asked not paying attention to Kelley’s quick answer to cover her tracks. She was still watching her hand as she ran it through Kelley’s hair.

“I would what?” Kelley asked confused.

“Kiss me,” Christen said. Kelley didn’t know if she was asking about Ali’s question or if she was asking her to kiss her, the alcohol was still affecting her thoughts, but she thought she’d play it safe and guess she was asking about the question. Christen must’ve notice Kelley’s eyes dip down to her lips because she used her hand to lift up Kelley’s chin so she met her eyes.

“I…” she didn’t know how to answer without being wrong. If she said yes would she get weirded out? But if she said no and the slim chance that Christen did have a crush on her, would it ruin her chances?

“Would you mean it?” Christen asked before she had come to a decision. She could feel her thumb run over her cheek and for a split second she thought she caught Christen looking at her lips. If she didn’t like her she was definitely giving off the wrong signals.

“What do you mean?” Kelley finally asked.

“Would you mean it if you kissed me or would it be just because someone dared you kiss someone in the room?” Christen asked and tucked a strand of hair behind Kelley’s ear. Any part of good decision making that Kelley was clinging onto was gone now.

“Of course I would mean it. You got stuck with me as your big sister because Ali knew that I thought you were hot. If I kissed you it would be because I haven’t spent a day without thinking of you since you came on the team,” Kelley blurted out. If Christen didn’t smile, Kelley thought she might’ve just ruined one of the best friendships she had made this year.

“Would you kiss me now?” Christen asked.

“No.”

“Oh,” Christen said. Even though Kelley was drunk she could see the hurt in Christen’s face when she answered. She didn’t mean to say it so fast or so blunt, but she didn’t realize she did until she saw Christen’s face.

“I didn’t mean that. I just meant I wouldn’t kiss you right now. I don’t want to kiss you for the first time when we’ve both been drinking. I want you to know I mean it and it’s not just because I’m drunk,” and I want to know you actually want me to kiss you, Kelley thought.

“Okay,” Christen said. Kelley couldn’t read her face this time. now she wasn’t so sure what Christen meant.

“Do you want me to kiss you?” Kelley asked quietly. This conversation was definitely sobering her up, but she wasn’t going to kiss Christen until she knew she actually wanted her to kiss her. It didn’t help that she was so tired she felt like she was about to fall asleep, and Christen seemed to know it.

“How about this: if you wake up tomorrow and I’m in the same place laying right next to you, then you have to kiss me,” Christen said. It didn’t make sense to Kelley.

“But we’ve slept in the same bed before,” Kelley pointed out.

“And what do you think that means?” Christen asked. Kelley tried to think about her answer, but instead of thinking she fell asleep. The million dollar question would be if Christen was there when she woke up this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some things that Kelley remembers, and then there are things that are very vague.

Kelley doesn’t really remember getting into bed. She sort of remembers Ali helping her up the stairs to her room and she thinks Christen might’ve been there too, but she can’t be sure. She remembers owning the beer pong table and starting to play kings, but everything afterwards is a little blurry. One thing is glaringly clear and that’s that someone is in her bed. For a split second she thinks she slept with someone, but then she realizes its Christen in bed. Now things are starting to come back to her, like her telling Christen that she liked her. Then slowly the deal that Christen made comes back to her. If Christen was in her bed in the morning she wanted her to kiss her. She was in her bed and Christen made it very clear that she was supposed to kiss her. She didn’t want to wake her up, but she didn’t want to wait for her to wake up either. She settles for kissing Christen’s forehead instead. She can feel Christen start to stretch out the sleep from her limbs and her arm tighten around her shoulders.

“Good morning,” Christen sighed.

“I didn’t think you’d stay,” Kelley admitted. She knew they were close, but she didn’t even think twice that Christen had feelings for her, if she did.

“Why wouldn’t I?” she asked confused. Kelley could tell it was going to be a normal thing to have Christen’s hand running through her hair.

“I didn’t think you liked me like that. I didn’t even know you liked girls,” Kelley said tracing invisible patterns on Christen’s stomach. She was trying not to let her hands wander to the small stretch of skin where her shirt had ridden up during the night.

“Not all girls, just you,” Christen said quietly.

“Got a thing for Georgia Peaches, huh?” Kelley laughed.

“Yeah right you’re more Cali than Georgia,” Christen smiled. Kelley leaned back up to kiss Christen, but this time on the lips. They didn’t realize they had never closed the door last night until they heard someone clear their throat in the doorway. Kelley couldn’t look towards the door, she was too busy hiding how much she was blushing into Christen’s shoulder.

“Hey Coach what’s up?” Christen answered.

“What?” Kelley looked up immediately to see that it was only Ali in the doorway instead. Christen however, was completely pleased with Kelley’s reaction, and that only made her blush harder.

“Kel your mom keeps calling you. Your phones in my room still,” Ali said before walking back to her room.

“I’ll be back,” Kelley said swinging herself over Christen to follow Ali.

“What the hell?” Ali whispered. Her tone was obvious that if Christen wasn’t in the room right across the hall she would’ve been yelling.

“What are you talking about? You were the one egging me on to make a move,” Kelley asked confused. Since the first day Christen had shown up Ali had teased Kelley. She had told her to just go up and kiss her one day. One day she told her to take her out on a date because that’s the type of Christen is. She had no clue why Ali would be so upset, if anything she thought she would be ecstatic for her.

“I did want you to make a move, but I know you Kelley. I don’t want you to be the first girl she does anything with,” Ali explained.

“What do you mean you know me? What the hell does that mean Ali?” Kelley asked. She might not be the most perfectly fit person for Christen, but she wasn’t the worst either.

“You’re going to break that girl’s heart Kelley. When you go away to camps I know what happens I'm not stupid,” Ali pointed out.

“Well you must be to think I’d cheat on someone,” Kelley scoffed. She could understand that the camps might have Ali worried, but she wouldn’t do anything to hurt Christen.

“I'm not saying you would I just-”

“Kell I'm getting in the shower, I just wanted to let you know so you don’t walk back to an empty room,” Christen said awkwardly. She knew the conversation wasn’t exactly calm, it wasn’t about Kelley’s mom either. The hushed shouting from the room didn’t entirely sell the whole “mom” subject too well.

“Okay. I’ll make some breakfast soon. Do you want an omelet?” Kelley asked. The annoyance in her voice completely disappeared once she saw Christen again.

“That’d be great,” Christen smiled and pecked Kelley on the cheek. Kelley was smiling until she turned around to talk to Ali again.

“I'm serious Kelley you’re going to hurt her,” Ali sighed. She didn’t win fights against Kelley, and she never would. She had too much Irish in her blood to back down from a fight if she knew she could win. And this was a fight she knew she could win.

“I'm serious too. I'm not going to cheat on her. I’ll tell Tobin Sydney she needs to keep me out of trouble at camp,” Kelley said turning around to walk out. “I promise I'm not going to cheat on her.”

And she kept good on that promise. It was senior year and things with Christen were better than Kelley could have ever imagined. If someone would have told her that the girl that caught her eye the first training of sophomore year would still be dating her after two years she probably would’ve laughed in their face and told them “good joke”. If people would’ve told her that she'd get called into the full national team camp and be dating Christen she probably would’ve asked what was wrong with their head, but it was happening. And she couldn’t be happier about it.

“Stop moving,” Kelley mumbled sleepily. Her head was still resting in the crook of Christen’s neck. Christen was trying to get up out of their tiny little shared twin dorm bed without waking Kelley up too much but to no avail. She stopped moving and lay still instead. She might as well let Kelley wake up now that she had woken her.

“Sorry I was going to go for a run. I didn’t mean to wake you up,” Christen said quietly and kissed the top of Kelley’s head. She moved Kelley’s hair out of her face and ran her fingers down her back.

“It’s like 7 in the morning and we have practice later, you can run then. Stay in bed with me,” Kelley groaned.

“If I stayed in bed every time you said that I would never have gotten out of bed,” Christen pointed out.

“You make it sound like it’s such a bad thing,” Kelley said kissing Christen’s neck.

“Well there are classes and trainings that we’re supposed to be going to. I don’t think it would be good if we never went to those,” Christen laughed. She could feel Kelley smile into the side of her neck. Christen grabbed the hand that Kelley had slung low around her waist and started playing with her fingers. “What do you want to do with our Saturday morning then?”

“How about…” Kelley started but then stopped to think over her options. She propped herself up on her elbow and felt Christen’s hand slip down her side. She found her usual energy and her face immediately lit up at her idea. “Let’s make pancakes!”

“I should’ve known you got that happy because you thought of food,” Christen laughed, but instead of responding Kelley only dragged her out of bed. “Wait Kelley I don’t even have shorts on!”

“You seriously think that’ll stop me from doing anything?” Kelley asked still dragging her to the kitchen.

“Kell seriously I'm in my underwear!” Christen yelled. She could hear the team start laughing in the kitchen.

“Someone get the poor girl some shorts please,” Ali sighed. She was drinking her morning coffee and reading a book for school. Kelley had finally drug Christen all the way into the kitchen someone had taken off their sweatpants and handed then to Christen. She couldn’t tell who, they must’ve had shorts on underneath.

“Thank you,” Christen muttered almost falling while being drug to the fridge and trying to put on the pants. Kelley had already pried open the fridge and started making herself a bowl of cereal.

“You’re not even going to ask if your girlfriend wants some? You drag her out of your room without pants on and you can’t even get her food?” Kristin asked.

“You’re lucky Christen even had pants on,” Ali pointed out sipping her coffee.

“You guys are so nice,” Christen said sarcastically at the same time Kelley had asked if she wanted some with a mouth full of food. There was water dripping down her chin because of just how full her mouth was.

“I think I’ll take mine with milk no thanks babe,” Christen answered in a polite tone, but everyone knew her well enough to know that she was doing it to make fun of Kelley.

“Why are you even up Kelley you don’t have class today,” Shira pointed out.

“She woke me up,” Kelley answered pointing her spoon at Christen.

“Ew okay that’s enough I don’t want to know anymore,” Kristin complained and left to go back to her room, taking her breakfast with her.

“I didn’t even wake her up like that!” Christen yelled blushing. 

“Can you wake me up like that from now on?” Kelley asked. She was like a dog, whenever she heard anything that could be related to sex or something inappropriate her ears perked up.

“You’re lucky I love you,” Christen said running her hand down the side of Kelley’s face. When it got down to her jaw she gave her a little smack before she finished her statement, “but no.”

“Ouch,” Ali said giving Christen a high five when she came to sit down.

“That was rude. You guys are mean,” Kelley said finishing off her cereal.

“Could you eat that cereal any faster?” Christen asked. She shouldn’t be surprised anymore, it’s not like she hasn’t seen her eat every day for the past two years.

“How long have you kept her holed up in the room?” Shira asked in amazement.

“Not long enough,” Kelley answered sliding onto Christen’s lap. Christen sighed and sat her cereal on the counter. She already knew how this day was going to go. If Kelley wanted something, she wasn’t going to stop until she got it. she might as well just go back to the room now instead of torturing the team and having them tease her insistently for it later. Kelley wasn’t expecting to be picked up and carried back to the room, but she wasn’t complaining either. And when Christen laid her on the bed and crawled her way on top of her she certainly wan not going to complain of that either.

“We’re never leaving this room,” Christen said reluctantly. She should’ve accepted that fact the first time she had kissed Kelley.

“Oh you mean skip practice and stay in bed I think I can live with that,” Kelley smirked. The only way to get that look of her face was to kiss her, and she had no problem doing that. They did end up staying in bed until they had to leave for practice. Ali had dumped out Christen’s half eaten cereal the second they had left to go back to the room. It had become a daily routine to clean up for them when they had left to get some alone time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senior year is going better than she could've ever expected

“You’re getting pretty smitten with Paul,” Christen said after Kelley jogged back over to their table. She had noticed their coach, Paul, ordering take out at the pizza place her, Christen, Ali, and Hilary were eating at. 

“Do you have something to tell us?” Ali asked sarcastically. Kelley shot her a look that reminded her of what had slipped her mind before she responded. Kelley was going to surprise Christen at the end of the school year, which was rapidly approaching nearly a month away, and tell her that she would be back at Stanford for her senior year as a graduate assistant coach. Ali had already told the team that they hadn’t gotten rid of her yet and that she would be coming back as well, but Kelley was still keeping it under wraps. Christen had figured she would be so caught up with the National Team trainings that she wouldn’t give it a second thought about coming back to coach. What she didn’t realize that Kelley was missing something that she desperately need at National Team camps and that something was something she could only get at Stanford. She didn’t realize that that something was her.

“Yeah I failed and I was seeing if I could wiggle my way back into playing again,” she said shaking off Christen’s suspicions all while glaring at Ali.

“Probably because the two of you never leave the room,” Hilary said not looking up from her pizza. Christen’s jaw dropped open and Kelley snorted. When she looked up and saw their faces she must’ve realized that she had said that out loud and not in her head. The pizza place wasn’t far from their dorms and on their way back Kelley found out she didn’t do as good of job as she thought by shaking off Christen’s suspicions. They had dropped a little bit farther behind Ali and Hilary so this time Ali couldn’t hear Christen when she asked what was going on.

“So what is actually going on with you and Paul? I walk in the room and you get off the phone with him right away,” Christen asked curiously. She had been hinting at wanting to know what they were talking about and Kelley had done her best not to hurt her feelings by not telling her and blowing it off, but she could tell she couldn’t put it off any longer or Christen would actually be upset by it. She figured now was as good as time as ever to tell her. Paul would be getting the team together in a couple weeks to go over their training schedule to keep everyone in shape for the summer anyway and she would have to explain why she was there.

“You want to know the truth?” Kelley sighed.

“It would be nice,” Christen admitted. She could joke about it all she wanted, but she would like to know what her girlfriend had been trying to hide from her. She knew it wasn’t anything bad, because Paul was involved, but she was so used to having Kelley talk about everything to her that when she didn’t tell her what was going on it stung a little more than it should’ve.

“I’ve been talking with Paul trying to figure out if I can come back as a graduate assistant coach next year and not lose my mind while still going to camps,” Kelley told her. “Well, hopefully still going to camps.”

“Of course you’ll still be going to camps, but why would you want to come back here? You’ll be done school and you can’t play anymore,” Christen asked confused. That wasn’t quite the reaction Kelley had hoped to get from Christen. She had hoped for a little bit more happiness and excitement.

“Well there’s still something at Stanford I can’t get at camp,” Kelley laughed.

“The tacos from the food trucks?” Christen asked oblivious to what Kelley was trying to get at. Kelley tried not to laugh and put an arm around her shoulder to pull her closer and plant a kiss on forehead, hopping up on her tiptoes to cover the tiny 2 inch difference.

“No smarty, camp doesn’t have you,” Kelley smiled, mostly still trying not to laugh.

“You’re coming back for me?” Christen blinked. She clearly hadn’t expected to hear something like that.

“I mean the team is cool too I guess, but I can’t go that long without seeing you so I figured being an assistant would be an easy choice.”

“And here I thought I’d be able to get out of my room.”

“Please, you wouldn’t know what to do when I'm not there.”

“I might be able to feel my legs more often,” Christen pointed out when they had reached the dorm. 

“Oh really?” Kelley laughed. Christen immediately turned red and stopped where she was standing.

“I didn’t mean it like that. I just mean because you lay on my legs so much that they might not fall asleep so much…” Christen trailed off hanging her head. She had a tendency to say things that had more than one meaning and then not realize it until after she had said it.

“Sure you did,” Kelley laughed. “Do you want to head up to the beach? I think I want to go surfing.”

“You know I don’t know how to surf,” Christen groaned.

“And you know I said I’d teach you,” Kelley said kissing Christen’s now putting face. “Come on it’ll be fun.”

“Fine just let me change,” she said reluctantly. Kelley had tried to teach her multiple times, but it had only ended up with Christen working on her tan or writing and Kelley going out to surf. Sometimes Kelley had thought Christen preferred it that way. That way they each had their own little get away from school and the team and everything else. Sometimes Kelley would sit on her board just far enough to still make out Christen from everyone else and just watch her write. Something about how peaceful she looked and how at ease with the world she was kept making Kelley fall even farther in love with her. I f she had to make a list of her favorite sights, watching Christen write would probably be in the top 5, easy. She had just finished packing her wetsuit and surf board when Christen came out of the room ready to go with her towel, book, and journal. She smiled and waited for her to get to the car so she could open her door for her.

“What? Do I have something on me?” Christen asked tucking a strand of hair behind her ear before she looked down to inspect herself. She had on an oversized white v neck t-shirt and short jean shorts. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“No you just look really nice,” Kelley said opening her door. Christen rolled her eyes and huffed as if to say “yeah right” and hopped in the car. The next week she got a call in for camp and she had to leave two days after that. She had tried to find the best time to tell Christen that she wouldn’t be able to watch Kelley get her diploma on stage like she had planned, but there was never a good time. she had ended up telling her the day before she left, still not at a good time, and had to say goodbye to her for 2 months because camp took up the week they had before Kelley left to go back to Georgia to visit with her family. Unless she had visited Christen sometime during those 2 months, then the next time they would be able to see each other was the day before the official preseason had started. When Christen drives her to the airport and tells her that “really, Kelley it’s fine” and that she understands that she’s made a commitment to making her way onto the National Team she almost believes her until she turns around so Kelley doesn’t have to see her cry. It breaks her heart know that Christen is upset. She doesn’t know how she can perform at her highest when she’s left her heart back in California. She feels like a piece of her is missing when she arrives at camp.

 

“Earth to Kelley, Tobin is asking you something,” Ashlyn said throwing her pillow at her.

“What? Sorry Toby what’d you say?” Kelley asked throwing the pillow back at Ashlyn.

“I said do you want to come watch a movie with me and Cheney?” Tobin repeated herself. This time Ashlyn threw the pen she was using to doodle on the hotel notepad at her.

“No Christen is going to call later,” Kelley said throwing the pen back at Ash. “Thank you though.”

“No problem,” Tobin said going back to her own room. Now Ashlyn had thrown the entire notepad at her.

“If you don’t stop throwing things at me I'm going to hurt you,” Kelley warned her and put the notepad on the desk instead of throwing it back.

“Come on you’ve been waiting for Christen to get on Skype for an hour. She probably fell asleep,” Ashlyn whined.

“Why aren’t you pining over Ali? Don’t you have something better to do than annoy me?” Kelley asked even though she had just signed out of Skype, because Ashlyn was probably right. Somehow Ashlyn had managed to find a shoe without getting off the bed and lightly tossed it at Kelley, as lightly as one could toss a shoe.

“I'm going to hurt you,” Kelley said closing her laptop. She was expecting the other shoe to be tossed at her.

“You aren’t going to do shit,” Ashlyn laughed.

“You must not know me well,” Kelley said as she launched herself on top of Ashlyn. She had gotten good at being able to cover the distance between the two beds in the 3 days she had been Ashlyn’s roommate. She was sure she’d be able to set a new world record for the long jump by the end of the camp 11 days later.


End file.
